


Slipped Up

by Ramencat5



Series: Stray Littles <3 [7]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bang Chan-centric, Crying, Cuddles, Diapers, Fever, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, Little Chan, Little Space, Medicine, Sickfic, They all take care of him, agere, babyspace, bottles, caregiver felix, i didnt distribute the characters equally but that's what i get for bringing all 8 of them in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28263465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramencat5/pseuds/Ramencat5
Summary: Maybe pretending he was fine and definitely not sick was a bad idea.Especially when Chan ended up regressing alone in his studio for the others to find later.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix
Series: Stray Littles <3 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534106
Comments: 11
Kudos: 145





	Slipped Up

**Author's Note:**

> CrystalForest requested: "Would it be possible for you to do a Chan centric fic where he overworks himself, gets sick but tries to hide it until the members get suspicious of how much he's sneezing and then, a feverish, emotional mess Chan slips into baby space. So he literally can't do anything by himself and his caretakers and brothers need to take care of him." 
> 
> I've been questioning my regression a bit for the last three days, the same time period over which I wrote this, and I felt down in general because of it. Now that I'm done writing it I feel a little better and much more validated, and I hope that reading this gives you some joy. It sure did for me :) 
> 
> To all my babies, kiddos, big sibs, cgs, dreamers and everyone in between, it doesn't matter why you do what you do as long as it's healthy. So go out there and make yourself happier by regressing, taking care of littles, or just doing whatever it is that you do. You're valid and wonderful ♡

It was probably three in the morning when Chan realized two things after being snapped out of his work.

One, he had been working for so long he had lost track of time and had forgotten to eat dinner. He still refused to check the clock on his laptop to confirm the time, though, because maybe if he finished everything in the next five minutes and _then_ looked, it would be earlier than his estimate. Maybe.

Hence the 'probably three am' in his head.

Two, he had snapped out of his working daze by a sneeze. Or rather, a sneezing fit. At the end of it he thought he felt pressure in his head, as if a headache was beginning to form.

"It's probably a head cold," he murmured to himself, stretching his arms and back to avoid any impending cramps before resuming his work.

It ended up taking another half an hour for him to be done. He glanced at the clock and groaned. Five-thirteen in the morning.

It wasn't like he could have slept anyways, he and sleep didn't exactly have the greatest relationship ever. Plus, he truly enjoyed what he did for a living, so he didn't mind working until the sun peeked out over the horizon.

He grabbed his belongings and headed to the dorm to at least try and sleep. He crept across the rooms to avoid waking his members, got ready for bed and crawled into his upper bunk with a happy sigh.

Hours later, he woke up warm and with a slight headache. Once the fog had cleared from his mind, he realized he had pulled the blanket onto himself in the middle of the night, presumably in his sleep.

In the middle of sweltering summer heat.

"Off, now." He kicked the extra fabric off and turned to his other side, letting out a satisfied hum when the air conditioning kicked in.

"Chan hyung! Don't we have a schedule in an hour?" Someone yelled from another room.

He rubbed his eyes and fumbled for his phone.

"Less than that," he yelled back, sitting up with a groan. His body was still tired, unwilling to cooperate with him as he climbed down the ladder, brushed his teeth and ate breakfast.

"You alright hyung?" Minho asked him, tapping his empty plate.

He nodded with a slight chuckle. "Fine, just didn't get much sleep. You know me."

"Hyung you've been zoned out for at least a minute," Minho stated, taking the dishes away.

Chan sighed. He could feel heat behind his eyelids every time he blinked, and he knew he was fatigued, but he didn't want to give up his schedule just yet. After all, he could move around just fine.

They headed to the company in two cars, and Chan's nose seemed to twitch the entire ride there. He sneezed as they walked to the dance practice room, then had a sneezing fit two songs into their practice session. It was bad enough to make his eyes water.

"Here hyung, did you catch a cold?" Changbin handed him a tissue. He shook his head and dabbed at his face.

"I'm fine, I guess it's the season change." Chan shrugged, ignoring how he ached all over and his limbs felt heavier. "Let's keep going."

"If you say so," Jeongin chimed in before restarting the music.

Minho kept glancing at the leader suspiciously throughout the rest of practice.

A few hours later Chan was exhausted, but still stubborn about finishing work. He just had to get through vocal lessons and continue composing a new track. Two things.

Two things should be easy.

After a long vocal lesson, he wondered if he should take a break. He barely managed to stumble into his recording studio and set up his laptop before he was hit with a splitting headache and a spike in his temperature.

"Great," he grumbled, "I was about to start on the song."

He rummaged around his bag for the juice he always carried and took a few large sips. As soon as he set the bottle down he heard his phone notifications go off, and found a text from Felix asking if they could meet after lunch.

Chan grinned and replied, hoping that a quick nap would recharge him by then. Maybe sleeping would solve all of his problems. He set an alarm to go off in thirty minutes and curled up in one of the large studio armchairs, wishing he had a blanket with him in spite of his burning skin.

Sleep came easily when all his body wanted to do was shut down and let the wave of illness pass over him.

"Has anyone seen Chan hyung?"

Felix asked Hyunjin and Jisung when he found them. They shook their heads. "He must still be in his studio, then. I'll go get him, we were supposed to meet."

He ran into Seungmin and Minho bickering playfully by a vending machine.

"Hey Felix have you seen Chan hyung?" Minho asked abruptly.

"Funny, I was gonna ask you that. He isn't picking up my calls so I'm going to his studio."

Minho sighed. "I'm tagging along. He seemed off today, like he was really tired."

"And kept sneezing his head off," Felix mumbled, rolling his eyes. He wouldn't be surprised if Chan was passed out in the studio. He had done so before.

Seungmin waved them off and went the other direction to one of his classes, and the dancers went to Chan's studio.

"Hyung, what are you doing-what's wrong?"

Felix froze midway when he saw Chan sitting in the middle of the floor with tears streaming down his face. The leader glanced up at them and whined, reaching for them. Minho knelt down beside him and cupped his cheeks.

"You're very warm," he stated, wiping Chan's tears away with his thumbs. "You have a fever, don't you."

Chan sniffed and nodded, pointing to his laptop. "Fel icky bu wan'ed finish."

Felix closed the door behind him. "Baby, you're not supposed to work when you're sick, that'll make it worse. Were you sick all day?"

Chan looked away and nodded. "Head owie, tire, hot."

"I knew it. You should have told someone Channie," Minho scolded lightly before hugging him. "We don't want our baby getting sicker."

"Sowy," Chan said, curling into Minho. "Jus wan'ed be good an wok hawd, cuz hyungies busy so Channie gotta be busy."

He made grabby hands for Felix and relaxed once he was in the caregiver's arms.

Minho smiled at the display before widening his eyes. "We can't let him stay here all day, he has to go home."

"I have class..." Felix trailed off. "Someone has to be free enough to take him home."

Minho sent out a quick text to the others while Felix rocked Chan. "How tiny are you feeling?"

He held up three fingers. Felix cooed.

"Wait," Minho told Felix, then turned to Chan.

"How tiny do you _want_ to be?"

Chan bit his lip, this time putting a finger down. Then another.

"Oh you sweet child," Minho said lovingly, glancing at his phone again. "Good news! Hyunjin and Innie are done for the day, so they can take care of him."

At that moment Chan's stomach growled. He whimpered, remembering that he had overslept, smacked himself by accident when he had sneezed while trying to reach his phone on his desk, and somehow ended up on the floor, slipping into headspace without warning. And without lunch.

"Hungwy," Chan squirmed in Felix's arms, trying not to cry.

Felix nodded. "I'll tell your Innie and Jinnie hyungies. Try to walk to the car and to the dorm with them. When you get home you can be as little as you want and they'll feed you, and dress you up, and take very good care of you until I'm home. Be good, okay?"

"Okay," Chan pouted. He had to stay big enough to get home and that was frustrating! But he wanted to be good, so he waited for his members to show up.

Hyunjin came to collect him first. "I heard our little baby got sick? Oh no!"

Chan nodded as Felix helped him to his feet. "Bye Lix hyungie, Lee Know hyungie."

He shuffled over to Hyunjin as Jeongin popped in to grab Chan's bag and put his laptop away.

"Bye Channie, take care," Minho said, preparing to lock up the studio with Felix.

Chan took small steps as he walked with Hyunjin and Jeongin, slumping into his seat after getting in the car.

"You need anything? Water?" Jeongin asked, ruffling Chan's hair. He shook his head and leaned on the younger's shoulder with his eyes closed.

"Get some rest, then."

The next time Chan opened his eyes he was on the sofa in their living room. No one else was in sight, and he felt even worse than before.

"Hyungie," he whimpered, shivering. He was cold, but when he crossed his arms he could feel the heat radiating off of himself. His head still hurt, along with the rest of his body, and he desperately wanted to be in comfortable clothes. Maybe a diaper too.

He could barely get up to go to his room and change, but even if he could, he would rather be carried around.

He realized he had most likely been carried inside by one of his members, and felt a sudden pang of guilt. He didn't want to be a bother. That was why he had pushed his health aside all day in the first place until it left him too sick to stand upright.

Now, everything seemed overwhelming and he was slipping fast.

So he did the one thing he could do in his state.

He cried.

He cried loudly, unashamed as he slipped into babyspace completely. He could barely understand the words around him over the volume of his own sobs, but he knew he would be okay when someone hugged him tightly.

"Shh, there there, it's okay. We just got home, baby."

Chan hiccuped, opening his eyes to see Jeongin through tears that blurred his vision.

"Hyunjin hyung is warming up some soup for you." He rubbed Chan's back. "Here, drink this."

A bottle prodded at Chan's lips and he immediately latched on, drinking a decent amount of water. He was thirstier than he thought. The repetitive sucking calmed him down, and he stopped crying.

"Okay, now we're gonna get you comfy." Jeongin grunted as he lifted Chan up, just barely able to carry him to his room.

Chan wriggled around on his back while Jeongin brought out a onesie for him.

"Arms up," he said, mostly to himself since Chan wasn't listening, too far gone to understand him. He gently held Chan's wrists and lifted them so he could undress him with minimal difficulty.

The little started crying again when he was half-dressed, squirming and kicking his feet.

"What now?" Jeongin whispered, knowing Chan was too young to voice his wants. The latter did point to the closet, though, using his other hand to push away the fabric between his legs.

"Oh! Silly Innie hyungie forgot, sorry baby." Jeongin rummaged around to find their stash of diapers and picked one out for him.

"I.N-ah! Where's Chan?" Hyunjin yelled from the kitchen.

"We're in his room!" Jeongin diapered him, looking and touching as little as possible for their comfort before buttoning up the onesie. He took Chan's other clothes away as Hyunjin entered with a bowl of soup.

Chan sat up, sluggishly crawling toward him. Hyunjin pressed the back of his hand to his own forehead, then Chan's.

"Your fever's gotten worse baby, that's no good," He observed, neatly tying a bib around him before spoon-feeding him his lunch.

"Innie, get the thermometer and the fever medicine," he instructed, once Chan was done eating. He placed a damp cloth on Chan's forehead and took his temperature when Jeongin returned.

"Yup, that's pretty high. Question is, how do we get him to take the medicine?"

"Try the usual way?" Jeongin shrugged. "He's never needed a pill in headspace before."

Hyunjin tried. "Baby, you gotta swallow this down, okay?"

Chan opened his mouth, took the pill on his tongue and tried drinking from his bottle, but when he was done the pill was still on his tongue, and it was _bitter_.

He whined and stuck his tongue out.

"Hold on-here, spit it out."

Jeongin held a tissue to his mouth and wiped away the drool on his lips before tossing it in the trash.

"Now what do we do?" Hyunjin wondered aloud.

"Peek-a-boo! There you are!"

Jisung walked into the room and gave Chan a big hug, frowning when he sniffled.

"Hyung, any advice?" Jeongin asked, telling him about the fever pill problem.

"I have the perfect solution. Here, hand me a pill."

Jeongin did so and watched him leave the room, returning with what looked like a store-bought dessert cup.

"My poor Channie, pills are icky and bitter, hm?" He leapt onto the bed, nearly knocking the others over in the process.

"Hey!" Hyunjin shouted, smacking Jisung once he had regained his balance. The other paid him no mind.

"You know what this is? It's yummy chocolate pudding. Mm-mm-mm, super duper yummy. Say ah," he sing-songed, holding the spoon out.

Chan leaned forward and made the noise, letting Jisung feed him. The dessert was in fact delicious, and he eagerly gobbled it up.

Jisung poked his stomach afterwards and he giggled. "Someone give him some more water."

Hyunjin nodded and reached for the baby bottle. Chan held it and drank the rest of its contents before leaning back on a pillow.

"Problem solved." Jisung grinned, laughing at the mirroring confused faces Hyunjin and Jeongin made. "What, you've never stuck a pill in a spoonful of soft food before?"

It took a second for them to process the information. Then Jeongin started chuckling with him.

"That's genius," Hyunjin stated.

"I hated taking any sort of tablet growing up, and even now. That's why I have gummy vitamins meant for kids instead of the normal ones. Eomma would always try to find creative ways to feed me pills when I needed to take them, and this was one of her methods." Jisung beamed.

"No wonder, I knew you couldn't have come up with that plan yourself." Jeongin snickered, avoiding Jisung's attempt to throw a pillow at him after gasping dramatically at the maknae's comment.

"I'll have you know my ideas are amazing!"

"Musically, yes." Hyunjin grinned.

Jisung huffed. "Chan, back me up will you? Don't I have the bestest ideas in the whole wide world?"

"That's a stretch," Hyunjin muttered.

They turned to Chan, who was peacefully snuggled into his pillow and had managed to cover himself with the edge of his blanket.

"Yes Sungie hyungie, you have the bestest ideas in the whole wide world," Jisung spoke in a high-pitched voice as he smoothed out the rest of the blanket, pretending Chan was praising him. He tucked the little in properly.

"No one even calls you Sungie, you're Hannie," Jeongin pointed out.

"That's Hannie _hyung_ to you," Jisung said. "And let me be cute for once."

"Like Innie in the pictures he posts?" Hyunjin imitated Jeongin's selfie pose, poking his cheek.

"Hyung!" Jeongin whined.

Chan made a noise and turned away.

"We're being loud, sorry baby. Let's take this outside." Jisung patted his side.

They stood up and headed to another room, playful banter filling the silence the entire time. One of them would drop by occasionally to see how he was doing or change the cloth on his forehead.

All of the members had returned by the evening, and when Felix entered the dorm he walked in on Changbin and Seungmin taking turns feeding Chan a bottle of milk.

"Appa!" Chan shrieked, pushing the bottle away and lifting his arms.

Felix joined them and cuddled him. "Hi baby. How are you?"

The little gurgled and stuck a finger in his mouth.

"I see." Felix hummed, giggling as Chan bit his shoulder and sucked on the fabric. "My little baby. Don't suck that sweetheart, here."

He produced a toddler-sized pacifier from his pocket. "I bought this for you so we can throw it out later."

Chan gasped, eyeing it before turning around. He made grabby hands at Seungmin, who was still holding his bottle.

"Aw, you want your milk first?" Changbin moved so Felix could sit closer to the wall, where it was easier to prop Chan up to be bottle-fed.

Seungmin handed Felix the bottle, and then Chan was happily drinking his milk in Felix's arms.

"You'll feel much better in the morning, Channie. We're all here to take care of you."

Chan smiled as best as he could with the bottle in his mouth, already feeling better with the love of his seven hyungies surrounding him.


End file.
